Many systems exist for covering apertures in cargo containers of vehicles. However, there is a specific type of container for which covering is still typically made manually. Indeed, in the live animal transportation industry, it is common to build a frame above a conventional platform truck or platform trailer. Cages are then piled inside this frame. In relatively warm weather, there is typically no need to cover the cages, and, in hot weather, it would be even dangerous to do so for the animals transported in the cages.
However, in cold weather, it is a common to extend tarpaulins around the sidewalls and/or top wall of the frame so that the cages can be enclosed. This process is performed manually and is therefore relatively time-consuming. Also, this process often requires that personnel climbs on the trailer to handle the tarpaulins, which can be relatively dangerous. Conventional systems for covering apertures in cargo containers are typically not usable as they would be hindered by the conventional equipment present on the platform.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel device and method for manipulating a tarpaulin.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a device and method for manipulating a tarpaulin.